Obi-Wan Kenobi
|-|Episode I= |-|Episode II= |-|Episode III= |-|Episode IV= Obi-Wan Kenobi, also known as Ben Kenobi, is a main character from the Star Wars media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Obi-Wan Kenobi VS Albus Dumbledore * Captain America vs Obi-Wan Kenobi * Kakashi vs Obi-Wan * Obi-Wan Kenobi VS Master Shifu * Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Minato Namikaze * Old Mentor Battle Royale (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda vs Obi Wan Kenobi Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Auron (Final Fantasy X) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Kokonoe Mercury (BlazBlue) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Minato Namikaze (Naruto) * Nami (One Piece) * Psylocke (Marvel) * Saber (Fate) * Samurai Jack * Uther (Warcraft) * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'9"/ 1.8 m * Weight: 81 kg / 178.6 lbs * Age: 57 * Homeworld: Stewjon * Occupation: Former Council Master, General, and Hermit * Nicknamed "The Negotiator" * Master of Anakin Skywalker and later his son Luke Skywalker *Proclaimed by the internet as the master of trolling Weapons and Abilities * Obi-Wan's Lightsaber ** Has made three different lightsabers throughout his lifetime ** His most recent lightsaber has a skeletal design to it ** Can be easily disassembled for field maintenance ** Uses a single blue Adegan crystal as the focusing lens * Multilingual * Cunning military strategist * Skilled diplomat * Excellent pilot * Adept mechanic * Capable Marksman * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant ** Adept Tae-Jitsu martial artist * Master Lightsaber Duelist ** Was considered one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time ** As a Padawan, he was specialized in Form IV: Ataru *** Also called "Way of the Hawk-Bat" *** Form IV was a face-paced fighting style *** Was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics *** While effective against single opponents, it's not recommended in prolonged combat or confined spaces *** Weak defenses ** Became an absolute master of Form III: Soresu *** Also known as "Way of the Mynock" *** Was developed during the widespread emergence of blasters as an offensive weapon *** Relied on tight blade work and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage with little energy *** Meant to essentially outlast an opponent in prolonged combat *** Kenobi's mastery of the form was so refined that he can casually walk through a chaotic battlefield unscathed ** Has studied other Forms such as Form I: Shii-Cho, Form V: Shien, and Form VI: Niman *** Known as "Way of the Sarlacc", "Way of the Krayt Dragon", and "Way of the Rancor" respectively *** Shii-Cho is the most basic form of lightsaber combat **** Is effective against multiple opponents once mastered **** The style was wild and raw, meant to disarm rather than injure *** Shien is the most aggressive lightsaber form **** Designed to use the opponent's attack against them **** Characterized by power attacks and defense followed by a counter-attack *** Niman is a hybrid martial art combining the elements of previous forms into a single generalized form **** Was a very moderate style **** Encourages chaining force abilities along with lightsaber sequences **** Serves as a gateway to Jar'Kai duel fencing Force Abilities * Telekinesis ** Move and manipulate objects through the force ** Has uses in both combative and utilitarian applications * Force Precognition ** Used to foresee future events ** Can allow the user to detect danger or predict their opponent's next move * Mind Trick ** Can influence the weak-minded * Force Sense ** Can allow a force user to sense one's emotions, future events, and ripples in the force itself * Force Speed ** Amplifies the speed of a force user ** Can slow time to a crawl around them, allowing them to better dodge an opponent's attacks * Sound Mimicry ** Obi-wan used this ability to mimic a Krayt Dragon to scare away Tusken raiders * Force Deflection ** Can be used to deflect blaster bolts and force lightning * Beast Control ** Can be used to calm the minds of otherwise vicious animals * Force Repulse ** Similar to force push but it creates a spherical shockwave of kinetic energy that can fling nearby objects at an incredible velocity ** Used this ability to tear apart the Gen'dai bounty hunter; Durge when he smothered Kenobi with his body * Force Crush ** Similar to force grip, but it's followed by crushing an opponent * Force Cloak ** The user manipulates light and sound to the point that the individual appears naked to the human eye * Force Heal ** Allows the user to heal wounds and injuries at a faster rate * Tutaminis ** Similar to force deflect, but can absorb the energy of blaster bolts Feats * First Jedi in several millennia to defeat a Sith Lord (Darth Maul) *Killed the infamous Jedi Hunter and Supreme Commander of the CIS, General Grievous * While in the final challenge of The Box, an undercover Kenobi was able to hit all the moving targets with a sniper rifle without missing a shot, something that a highly-skilled bounty hunter previously failed to do and paid the price for * Endured weeks of torture while disconnected from the Force * Easily subdues an ARC Trooper during a sparring session * Can take a severe beating from physically stronger foes ** Was electrocuted and sent flying with a kick by Cad Bane on two separate occasions ** Survived the onslaught of a very pissed off Wookiee ** Tanks multiple hits from Black Krrsantan, a ruthless Wookie bounty hunter ** Was thrown around like a rag doll by Darth Maul ** Had his skull cracked by Durge, but was still combat-capable ** Was force choked, knocked out, and crushed with a platform by Dooku, but was completely fine afterward **Getting thrown around by General Grievous and shrugs it off as if was nothing * Completely outclasses Pre Vizsla, a Mandalorian Warrior who gave Maul a hard time * Nearly defeats the legendary bounty hunter, Jango Fett in a fistfight * Defeated the former Jedi Master and future Sith Lord, Darth Krayt * Power in the force was able to match Darth Vader's, who at that point is the most powerful force user in existence * Skilled enough to take on Maul and Savage Oppress simultaneously * Fights off Durge, Asajj Ventress, and an army of reanimated Gungan warriors while also affected by the poisonous Swamp Gas * Is thrown into a stone statue with enough force to shatter it * Commanded the 212 Attack Battalion to numerous victories during the Clone Wars * Can throw his lightsaber fast enough for it to catch up with a missile * Rediscovered Kamino and uncovered a conspiracy that led to the start of the Clone Wars * Resisted the urge of the Dark Side on numerous occasions * He was able to make a Krayt Dragon, a vicious predator native to Tatooine, fall asleep * Cuts down Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar despite Obi-Wan himself admitting his apprentice is the superior fighter * Survived Order 66 alongside Master Yoda * Remained hidden from the Galactic Empire for nineteen years * In a similar situation to Anakin many years before, instead of giving in to the dark side and slaughtering all the Tusken Raiders Obi-Wan instead used their own tradition against them and forced them to retreat ** As a result of this, the Sand People made stories of a mythical wizard that defeated a tribe of warriors without a scratch and never again disturbed the Lars homestead * Ultimately ended the life of Maul on Tatooine * Held his own relatively well against Vader and only lost because he allowed Vader to kill him * Fought a Chicken-Duck-Woman-Thing. 49 times, he fought that beast. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM * Influences General Grievous' weakness. Faults * Still human * Can sometimes be headstrong * Hates flying and using blasters * Failed to save his former 'love interest' Duchess Satine * Has been bested by Count Dooku on two occasions * Was unprepared in becoming Anakin Skywalker's master * His loyalty to the Jedi Code can be used against him ** His refusal to strike down an unarmed Darth Vader ultimately resulted in his fallen apprentice's survival and the death of even more Jedi * Is rusty in lightsaber combat by the time he fights Vader *Contrary to popular belief: Lightsabers can't cut through everything Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Space explorers Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:Mentors